Soirée arrosée & Pulsions non contrôlées
by Sugar Aoi
Summary: ...Le titre est pourri. Mais bon! MENTION DE YAOI EXPLICITE, MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS! Les deux monsieur de l'histoire font des choses pas très catholiques A qui la faute? Je sais. Sinon bah... Le titre est un mini-résumé pour la flemmarde que je suis!


Auteur : Aoi no Neko, présente!

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima-sama.

Résumé de l'histoire : Par le pouvoir d'une soirée arrosée et d'une dose de pulsions non-contrôlées (de la part des personnages, comme de l'auteur, concernant les dites pulsions XD), Leon et Grey couchent ensemble. Donc... ATTENTION, MENTION DE YAOI EXPLICITE! LEMON! ... En somme, âmes sensibles et homophobes, s'abstenir! Idem pour les petits n'enfants qui ne doivent pas lire des histoires de grands! x) *PAN*

Désolée pour les personnes qui n'apprécient pas le couple, qui en préfère un autre, etc, et qui lisent ma fic tout de même! J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture tout de même! Ensuite, excusez-moi pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes/oublis de mots et j'en passe, possibles. Voili voilou, je vous laisse (enfin) lire!

_Assis au comptoir de la guilde, Leon soupira profondément. Sous demande des rares personnes de Fairy Tail qu'il connaissait, Cherry et lui s'étaient rendus à leur guilde après une mission, pour boire un verre et s'amuser. Boire un verre... Celui-ci ou celle qui avait inventé cette expression aurait dû se douter qu'un verre ne serait pas suffisamment, et qu'un tonneau serait plus adéquat. _

_Il avait d'abord commencé à boire avec Grey, discutant un peu seul à seul avec lui... Puis une jeune femme, Kanna s'il se souvenait bien, avait kidnappé son ami d'enfance pour le faire boire en sa compagnie. Ensuite la tête brûlée de service avait souhaité faire un concours d'alcool contre le brun, afin de voir qui tiendrait le plus longtemps... _

_Et aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait... Il s'était levé pour voir le match et observer Grey boire, n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de le voir saoul, ni même un peu éméché. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ce manque n'était plus... Les deux garçons étaient totalement ivres morts et, aussi incroyable que cela pourrait paraître, s'entendaient parfaitement en étant dans cet état. _

_Donc, en résumé, il n'avait pas pu profiter de son cadet bien longtemps. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer, ne le quittant pas une seule fois du regard. Et puis Grey semblait... heureux, épanoui. Il avait bien conscience qu'un tel aspect euphorique devait être rare chez lui, même après tout ce temps sans le voir._

_Il pouvait l'entendre rire de là où il était. Le concerné étant maintenant en train de faire l'idiot avec le Salamander, et plusieurs autres personnes. Cependant, le voir ainsi le rendait mélancolique... Il était un peu triste de constater que le brun n'avait pas besoin de lui... Un léger rire lui échappa. Lui aussi commençait à atteindre sa limite, vu comment il se mettait à penser..._

_- "Eh, Leon!"_

_Tiens, en parlant du loup... Le brun venait de s'accrocher à son cou, se collant à son dos par la même occasion. Visiblement, il ne tenait plus réellement debout... Et quelqu'un lui avait servi une nouvelle chope d'alcool en prime. Il soupira et essaya vainement de se dégager de son étreinte, mais Grey l'accentua aussitôt, un peu comme un enfant qui ne voudrait pas descendre des épaules de son père. Non, mauvaise comparaison... _

_Au moins, il avait confirmation que le jeune homme était véritablement et définitivement saoul pour le reste de la soirée. Le lendemain s'annonçait déjà difficile pour lui... A cette pensée, il cessa de songer à abandonner son rôle temporaire de peluche et, à la place, préféra l'accepter. _

_Du moins, jusqu'à la fin de la petite fête... Quand tout le monde commença soit à rentrer, soit à s'endormir sur l'une des nombreuses tables de la guilde, Leon attrapa Grey par la taille et l'installa sur son épaule. Le concerné, actuellement à moitié dans les vapes, ne protesta que faiblement et se laissa porter docilement jusqu'à chez lui. L'aîné avait demandé son adresse à Mirajane, vu que le brun n'était pas en état de lui indiquer... _

_Il arriva à destination en l'espace d'une bonne demi-heure. Sur le chemin, il avait pris la sage décision de rester avec Grey cette nuit. Histoire de le surveiller et d'éviter tout accident malencontreux... Et également de s'occuper de lui le lendemain matin. Mirajane lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude se retrouver dans cet état, alors..._

_Après avoir ouvert la porte, avec une clé de glace matérialisée pour l'occasion, il entra donc et alla déposer son chargement sur le lit. Celui-ci laissa d'ailleurs échapper un léger grognement, avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de le fixer d'un air... Inqualifiable. A cause de l'alcool, ses joues étaient légèrement empourprées et son expression était... était... Un peu comme celle d'un chaton qui vient de se réveiller et qui vous regarde avec un tellement adorable qu'il est impossible de demeurer insensible à ce cette vision..._

_En somme, impossible à décrire correctement sans partir dans une longue et néanmoins embrouillée description..._

_- "Leon... J'ai chaud..."_

_Conclusion de la soirée : L'alcool le rendait très différent, mais pas dans le mauvais sens du terme... Il se pencha lentement et posa une main légèrement glacée sur sa joue, pouvant ensuite entendre distinctement Grey lâcher un soupir d'aise... _

_Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il enlevait son t-shirt, puis le sien, avant de se coller contre lui. Aussitôt, le cadet mis sa tête dans le creux de son cou et ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois. Pour sa part, le moment était aussi agréable... Mais il ne savait pas si c'était bel et bien l'alcool qui lui donnait envie de... Non. Doucement... C'était Grey. Pas une fille._

_... Donc oui, ça devait être l'alcool. Il soupira et tenta, toujours perturbé par le contact du brun contre la sienne, de chasser certaines pensées de son esprit... Mais celui-ci demeurait fixé sur ces images, de moins en moins chastes... _

_Le mieux serait qu'il aille prendre une douche, bien froide, et ses distances par la suite. Le tout après avoir décroché Grey de lui, bien évidemment... Cependant, loin d'appliquer son idée, il resta immobile. L'alcool n'était peut-être pas l'entière responsable de son désir "soudain" pour le plus jeune... En y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas peut-être la première fois qu'il s'était surpris à trouver Grey... attirant. _

_Il se passa une main sur le visage. Voilà qu'il recommençait à penser n'importe quoi... Ou peut-être pas. Son regard se posa alors sur le brun, dont il ne voyait qu'une petite partie du visage. Il ressemblait réellement à un petit chat... Enfin. Ce n'était pas totalement vrai... Il serait bon à enfermer si un chaton lui donnait des idées déplacées._

_Au bout d'une longue minute, alors que Grey se collait encore un peu plus à lui, il sortit brusquement de son méli-mélo de pensées. Vu l'état de son cadet, il ne se rappellerait probablement de rien le lendemain matin... Et, dans le cas contraire, rien ne l'empêcherait de mentir en affirmant qu'il aurait rêvé. De plus... Ça ne serait qu'un baiser, n'est-ce-pas? _

_Un geste qui ne l'engagerait un rien, et qui permettrait de satisfaire une partie de ses pulsions à son égard... Ensuite, si cela n'arrivait pas à le calmer un minimum, il pourrait se rabattre sur l'option "douche froide". _

_Sa décision prise, il se recula doucement de Grey, attrapa son menton entre ses doigts pour le faire relever la tête vers lui, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout d'abord, le brun n'eut aucune réaction notable... Jusqu'au moment, néanmoins, où l'aîné mit fin au baiser... En le sentant, et sans en être le moins du monde conscient, il l'embrassa à son tour et passa ses mains autour de son cou. _

_Leon écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Mais agréablement surpris... Il approfondit aussitôt le baiser, scellant ses bras autour de sa taille, ses mains venant prendre place dans le bas de son dos. Il sentit Grey frisonner, et toute raison le quittait lui... Dans son esprit, il n'avait plus la pensée de s'arrêter, de prendre une douche ou quoique ce soit d'autre. _

_D'un geste rapide, sans toutefois être brutal, il fit basculer le brun sur le matelas et se plaça au-dessus de lui, ne quittant pas ses lèvres... Ses mains commencèrent alors à découvrir presque fiévreusement sa peau. Le plus jeune frémissait sous lui, la peau rendue plus sensible par l'alcool. Encore lui... _

_Il cessa le baiser et détailla rapidement le visage de son cadet. Les joues plus rouges, la respiration maintenant légèrement irrégulière, il se montrait encore plus désirable... Et sa raison n'était pas encore revenue à son poste. Cette fois, il n'allait pas chercher à rejeter cette pensée. _

_Quittant ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou, il entreprit de se débarrasser du pantalon de Grey et de laisser la marque de son passage près de sa nuque... Les membres de Fairy Tail allait sans aucun doute le remarquer le lendemain matin, mais cela était loin d'être sa préoccupation principale... _

_Une fois le vêtement envoyé dans un coin quelconque de la pièce, il revint capturer les lèvres du brun, pour en sentir une nouvelle fois le contact enivrant contre les siennes. Quant à lui, Grey avait quitté en partie son état second et ne semblait plus avoir sommeil... Il participait au baiser, se mettant lui aussi à parcourir le corps de l'autre de ses mains. _

_Ce fut ainsi au tour de Leon de frisonner... Avant de sourire dans le baiser et de rendre celui-ci plus passionné encore, venant caresser le sexe de Grey à travers le tissu de son sous-vêtement. Ce dernier laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé et bougea légèrement pour que ce contact soit plus approfondi... _

_Le sourire de l'aîné s'agrandit. Il lâcha les lèvres du brun et arrêta un instant ses caresses, le temps d'enlever la dernière barrière qui l'empêcher de le découvrir entièrement... Ce point rectifié, il reprit ses caresses et embrassa son cou, descendant ensuite lentement jusqu'à son torse. La peau du brun était devenu plus chaude, et le devenait davantage au fil de son exploration... _

_Quand il le jugea prêt et, surtout, se sentit trop impatient pour continuer encore sur cette voie, sans aller plus loin, Leon commença doucement à le préparer. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans une telle situation, mais il connaissait au moins quelques bases... _

_Il vint capturer ses lèvres pour lui faire oublier la douleur passagère, caressant son corps de plus bel. La peau de Grey restait tout aussi sensible que précédemment, et cela pouvait être vu à la fois comme un bien et comme un mal... Rappelons que le brun devait se lever le lendemain matin, et que la gueule de bois seule ne serait déjà pas agréable... _

_Éloignant temporairement cette pensée de son esprit, il continua son mouvement et, après un temps, passa enfin à la vitesse supérieure... Il écarta les jambes du brun, en profitant pour effleurer la peau de ses cuisses, et le plaça à califourchon sur lui, le pénétrant avec précaution._

_Son attention restait concentré sur l'expression de son visage, ne voulant pas y lire de la douleur ou, du moins, pouvoir la voir et la transformer en une sensation plus agréable de ce fait... Il déposa ensuite des baisers papillons dans son cou avant de commencer lentement ses mouvements en lui. _

_Grey se crispa et agrippa ses mains à son dos, faisant ainsi s'adoucir les caresses de l'argenté. Ce dernier avait également stoppé son léger va-et-viens, lui laissant un peu plus le temps de s'habituer à sa présence, avant de le reprendre tout en l'accélérant progressivement. _

_Le plaisir prenait le pas sur la douleur et, dorénavant, il n'était plus histoire de retenue... Et de, accessoirement, laisser les voisins dormir tranquillement dans le calme paisible de la nuit... Grey accompagnait les mouvements de son désormais amant, celui-ci s'étant laissé aller en arrière sur le matelas, les mains de nouveau sur ses hanches. _

_Il semblait presque émerveillé de le voir ainsi, dans une position que sûrement personne ne lui connaîtrait hormis lui... Le brun le surplombait maintenant, avec une expression qui relevait du crime au vu de l'appel à la luxure qu'elle représentait... Malgré l'alcool, Grey tentait de retenir tant bien que mal ses gémissements et se mordait la lèvre dans ce but..._

_Bordel... Quand aurait-il pu croire que le voir ainsi pouvait lui faire un tel effet? Il reprit place au-dessus de lui, la respiration saccadée et accéléra son mouvement. Au moment de jouir, il captura ses lèvres en un baiser passionné et se libéra en lui dans un dernier coup de rein, le plus jeune arrivant de même à la jouissance._

_Puis il s'effondra sur lui, l'enlaçant. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il remarqua que son cadet commençait déjà à s'endormir, fatigué par l'alcool et leur dernière activité... Il déposa un baiser sur ce front, avant de le recouvrir des draps. Il attendit qu'il s'endorme pour aller prendre une douche et de, ensuite, revenir à ses côtés..._

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_Le réveil fut effectivement assez désagréable pour le brun, qui avait mis un long moment avant de pouvoir ouvrir les yeux plus de deux secondes. Conséquence évidente de sa beuverie de la veille : un mal de tête abominable et... Non. La douleur qu'il ressentait à CET endroit ne pouvait être à cause de l'alcool..._

_Il tenta faiblement de se redresser, retenant un gémissement de douleur. Son esprit embrumé était maintenant concentré à se souvenir de la soirée de la veille et, plus précisément, à ce qui aurait pu se passer pour qu'il aille mal ICI. _

_Ses souvenirs ne tardèrent pas à récompenser son effort et, involontairement, à provoquer un puissant rougissement de la part de leur propriétaire. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il... avec... Pourtant, il avait bien mal au... ET IL AVAIT ÉTÉ PARFAITEMENT CONSENTANT! _

_Sa gêne augmenta nettement quand Leon s'approcha de lui, ayant remarqué son réveil sans difficulté._

_- "Tu n'as pas trop mal?"_

_Il détourna le regard, visiblement mal à l'aise. Pour sa part, l'aîné continua de le fixer. Il avait totalement agit par impulsion, après avoir vainement tenter de se retenir dans ses actes... Donc il était normal qu'il s'inquiète un peu. Cependant, après y avoir réfléchi une bonne partie de la nuit, il ne le regrettait pas... Et avait décidé de ne rien cacher à Grey. Même s'il lui en voulait à cause de cela ou que cela changeait leur relation, il n'avait pas le droit de le lui cacher... _

_- "Écoute... On a fait ça à cause de l'alcool..." réussit-il à articuler, se passant une main dans les cheveux. _

_Il ne s'attendait bien évidemment pas à la déclaration que l'argenté allait lui faire, avec un léger sourire amusé non-dissimulé._

_- "Il n'y avait que toi qui était saoul..."_

_... QUOI?_


End file.
